


容克式丑闻

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: 我们彼此在伤害对方的生命，你绝对是在毁灭我的生活，而我也明显没有使你感到幸福，我们所能做出的惟一不可避免的、明智合理的选择就是分开，彻底的分开。———【英】奥斯卡·王尔德《自深深处》
Relationships: Erik Durm/Matthias Ginter





	容克式丑闻

容克式丑闻

Bgm:Life After Death-John Lunn/Chamber Ochestra Of London

我们彼此在伤害对方的生命，你绝对是在毁灭我的生活，而我也明显没有使你感到幸福，我们所能做出的惟一不可避免的、明智合理的选择就是分开，彻底的分开。  
———【英】奥斯卡·王尔德《自深深处》

1.  
1929年，那时候我还是个在纽约打拼的年轻人，无依无靠，硬是靠自己的一股猛劲在华尔街的狼群中周旋角斗，但是那个星期四毁了我的一切。  
我永远记得那一天，无数曾经在华尔街风光无限的人，折戟在证券交易所的门口，输尽了全部身家，一无所有。  
我不敢和家里说我现在的窘境，只能每天奔波于求职的路上，可是失业的人数攀升得愈发厉害，每个人都在寻找工作，每个人都找不到工作。  
投出的无数份简历都石沉大海，雪上加霜的是，我又收到了父母从查尔斯顿寄来的信，我的父亲病倒了。  
当时我只有二十六岁，那种重担剧增的痛苦压得我喘不过气来，我当时几乎是没抱有任何希望地去参加了最后一份求职的面试。  
尽管已经过去了二十年，我仍然记得那栋房子，它与纽约的繁华浮夸格格不入，有着明显的德国巴罗克式建筑的风格。  
我是在那栋房子的花园里见到我那位古怪的雇主的，他看上去不年轻了，典型的德国人长相，总是有点不苟言笑，当我战战兢兢地上前打招呼时，他正在给花园里的鸢尾花做修剪，他的脚边匍匐着一只慵懒的布偶猫，我一上前它便用它漂亮的灰绿色眼睛警惕地打量着我。  
严肃的男主人上下打量着我，我记得他问的第一个问题，“你叫什么名字？”  
“埃瑞克，先生，埃瑞克·汉密尔顿。”我很紧张，忍不住咽了口口水。  
他听见我的名字后微微抬起眼帘，我看见了一双锐利的蓝眼睛正翻涌着一种不知名的情绪，过了一会儿，他又问了，“你会说德语吗？”  
“会的，先生。”我不知道为什么，变得有些怯生生的，“我的母亲是德裔。”  
“那你多大？”奇怪的男主人问了最后一个问题。  
“二十六。”我话音刚落，我感觉他竟有了一种如释重负的感觉。  
房主人的目光有在我身上逡巡了一会儿之后，他用脚尖轻轻点了点布偶猫的腹部，用德语说，“埃瑞克，去打个招呼。”  
这只猫和我同名？  
我摸不着头脑，浑身僵硬的任由那只看上去养尊处优的猫咪对我漫不经心地进行了不怎么热情主动的身体接触，抬起头，那位奇怪的男主人在微笑，那一刻我知道我被录取了。

2.  
我的工作真的很简单，就是养猫。  
我甚至都很少跟我的雇主直接打交道，每天只要对着那只肥嘟嘟的布偶猫倾注感情，就能拿到120美元的月薪，好划算的买卖。  
后来从房子里其他的寥寥几个仆人的口中才得知，我的雇主姓金特尔，是流亡美国的德国贵族，据说他的家族在德国非常显赫，前几年他成了鳏夫，便一个人搬到了纽约的郊外过上了深居简出的日子。  
这位金特尔先生确实是不显山露水的富贵，他养的猫每顿吃的猫罐头都是从德国买回来的，每罐的价钱相当于当年我一天的伙食费，让人忍不住咋舌。  
他还有一个小小的酒窖用来专门储藏名贵的瑞士白葡萄酒和波多尔红酒。  
女仆告诉我，金特尔先生有个好朋友是瑞士人，每隔几个月就回来探望他，酒窖里的瑞士白葡萄酒大半都是那个朋友的礼物。  
那位神秘的朋友，我在到这里的第二个月就碰到了，不过，那次相遇引起了他和金特尔先生一次很大的龌龊，原因不明。  
事情是这样的，我本来是按照平时的规矩带着埃瑞克去客厅晒太阳，但埃瑞克却像是脱缰的野马一样挣脱了我的桎梏，一头闯进了书房，我在后面气喘吁吁追着，终于在书房的门口逮住了它，它挣扎着，冲我龇牙咧嘴，发出刺耳的叫声。  
书房的门是开着的，里面的人听到声音便走了出来，我第一个看到的便是我只有耳闻未曾谋面的瑞士先生。  
他狐疑地打量着我，看着看着我感觉他的脸色就不对了，大约是逆光的缘故，我还没反应过来，他已经彻底变了脸，转过头冲着随后赶到面如死灰的金特尔先生大吼大叫。  
我的雇主眼睛里露出绝望的颜色，他佝偻着背回到书房，瑞士人随后也进去了，书房的门被狠狠砸上了。  
我听见他们在里面用着德语争吵着，瑞士人一度到了咆哮的地步，然后是玻璃破碎一地的声音，一切归于平静，瑞士人红着眼睛推开门。  
他停在我面前，声音颤抖着问我，“你是埃瑞克吗？”  
我不知所措地点了点头，并不知道到底是发生了怎样的变故。  
怀里的猫咪探出头来，软软的叫着，瑞士人摸摸它的脑袋，沉默地看了我一会，离开了。  
书房的门开着，从我的角度可以看见流淌了一地的酒汁，它正散发出强烈的酒香，几只破败的紫色鸢尾花陈尸在一片狼藉的地板上，玻璃碎片在阳光的照耀下折射出颓唐的光芒。  
然后我听见我的雇主喊我，那语气就像是第一次见我时那样犹疑，他说“埃瑞克，进来。”  
我迟疑着，然后缓缓走了进去，踏着一地的狼藉。  
怀里的埃瑞克看见自己的主人便从我怀里一跃而下，三步两步跳上金特尔先生的膝头。  
“会说德语么？”他笑得很勉强。  
这个问题不早就问过了吗，我想，但仍然点了点头。  
“你可以用德语喊我的名字吗？”他的眼睛里似乎有泪光在闪烁。  
我点点头，他便在纸上颤抖着写下自己的名字。  
我低着头看了一会儿，然后慢慢念了出来，“马蒂亚斯·金特尔……?”  
也不知道发音有没有谬误，我又念了一遍，抬起头便看见我的雇主慢慢地哭了。  
泪水顺着他不再年轻的面孔缓缓流下，流淌过他的每一条皱纹，落在猫咪的背脊上，他无力地仰靠在椅背上，呜咽着，“埃瑞克……”  
从那一刻开始我知道他喊的那个埃瑞克，绝对不是我。

3.  
1895年5月25日，金特尔一直记得这一天。  
那天早上，父亲在吃完早餐后故意把报纸遗留在餐桌上，摊开的那一页上，是英国作家王尔德因为鸡奸罪入狱的新闻。  
新闻标题是大写的粗体，横亘在整个版面的左上方因而更加显眼，金特尔的目光从上掠过然后与已经走向楼梯口的父亲对视，父亲不怒自威的表情让他心头发冷，他知道父亲大约对自己和杜尔姆的事情已经到了心中有数的地步。  
之前父亲已经向他下了最后通牒，他和符腾堡公爵千金的婚讯至多拖到八月初就必须向整个柏林和巴登符腾堡州的社交圈公布，到那个时候但凡出一点点儿叉子，两个家族都有可能身败名裂，这样的事是他那个精明到斤斤计较的父亲不愿见到的。  
金特尔深知父亲的野心，但是对他的步步紧逼十分厌恶，而这种厌恶在一个月前达到了顶峰。  
因为杜尔姆的父亲多特蒙德公爵突然去世了，并且是在接到金特尔父亲寄去的一封信之后。  
多特蒙德公爵猝然离世的事情闹得很大，为此公爵在柏林担任军职的长子文森特连夜赶回家乡处理后事，而公爵的幼子埃瑞克·杜尔姆在这段时间销声匿迹，一直到公爵下葬都没有在公众面前露过面。  
这一个月期间，金特尔悄悄写过很多信托布尔基——他和杜尔姆共同的朋友带去，可是都被原封不动地退还回来，布尔基告诉他，新继任的多特蒙德公爵文森特连门都没有让他进，三句两句就把他打发了，更别提见到他的弟弟了。  
金特尔脚下这处盘桓在多特蒙德的房产已经被父亲明码标价挂牌出售，不日他就必须回到弗莱堡，弗莱堡到多特蒙德一共有482.7公里，在地图上不过是一段可有可无的距离，可金特尔明白那将会是两个不再有任何交集的人之间不可逾越的天堑。  
他看着父亲消失在楼梯的尽头，目光再次落回到报纸上，标题下方有一张王尔德接受庭审时的照片，平日里潇洒倜傥风光无限的作家像是换了个人，面如死灰却又心有不甘的接受命运。  
金特尔攥紧手中的叉子，他不想这样，他一点不想。  
他想起父亲曾对他说一个贵族姓氏对他们这种家财万贯却没有任何宗族基础的暴发户有多么重要的话，心里涌上一种冰冷的恶心感。  
或许那个时候他该把刀子送进那个恬不知耻的老家伙的肚子里。

4．  
1895年5月30日，自从父亲去世一个月后，这是埃瑞克·杜尔姆第一次走出昏暗陈旧的伊杜纳城堡，哥哥文森特匆匆赶回来时，虽然没有明着责怪他，但他仍然从这将近一个月的禁足中体味到了来自家族的不满。  
埃瑞克没有反抗，他没指望得到宽恕，尤其是在父亲因此病发而亡之后。  
他至今都记得父亲当着他的面拆开金特尔父亲寄来的那封信时的情形，德高望重的多特蒙德公爵颤抖着，从没想过自己平日里百般宠爱的小儿子会做出这样伤风败俗的事情，他把信丢在地上，声嘶力竭地祈求自己的孩子给他一个否定的答案，但很显然，事与愿违。  
埃瑞克承认了，并对他和那个男人的过往供认不讳，他知道父亲会歇斯里底，但没想到父亲的心脏竟已经脆弱到不能接受一点点刺激的出现。  
老公爵去世的第二天一早，埃瑞克就被哥哥勒令不许离开房间，他知道布尔基几次来家中吊唁顺便想要探望自己，但都被文森特拦住了。  
那段黑暗的日子里唯一陪伴他的是金特尔送给他的布偶猫，埃瑞克带着它从柏林回到多特蒙德，猫咪依偎在他膝头，是他在偌大的房间里能感受到的唯一生机。  
这是父亲过世后，兄弟俩头一次坐在同一张桌上吃饭。  
文森特因为在军队呆久了，吃得很快，他看着弟弟无声地咀嚼着食物的样子，又看到猫咪在弟弟脚边摩挲的样子忍不住皱眉，“埃瑞克，你不能用左手吃饭。”  
埃瑞克后知后觉，他抬起头对上哥哥并不愉快的眼神，慢吞吞地换了手。  
过了一会儿，他又听见文森特说，“下周我就要回柏林销假了，今天你和我一起出去处理一下佃户交租的事，之前因为爸爸的事拖了太久了。”  
埃瑞克点点头，表示没有任何异议。  
外面下雨了，文森特放弃了骑马的打算，兄弟两人挤在同一辆四轮马车内，雨点打在马车的窗棱上，不时飞溅开来落在埃瑞克苍白的脸上。  
他看着外面雾蒙蒙的一片，正在发呆时，耳边传来文森特冰冷的声音，“你知道柴可夫斯基是怎么死的么，埃瑞克？”  
埃瑞克猛地扭过头，悚然看着自己的哥哥，他感觉自己的背脊上爆起一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
文森特的表情变得意味深长起来，他适可而止，没有再往下说，因为目的已经达到了。  
马车突然慢了下来，文森特皱眉，然后另一辆马车从他们的左侧缓缓驶来，后面还跟了一辆，装满了大大小小的行李箱。  
埃瑞克向窗外看去，只一眼便僵住了，是金特尔和他父亲。  
金特尔的父亲的目光在兄弟二人之间溜了一圈，然后停留在新任的公爵身上，他笑了笑冲文森特点头示意，“您好啊，公爵殿下。”  
文森特瞥了弟弟一眼，生硬地回道，“您好，金特尔先生，您这是要搬家吗？”  
“是的，殿下。”老金特尔气定神闲，“告辞，祝您日安。”  
埃瑞克听见马蹄声再次响起，不住地向窗外投去小心翼翼的目光。  
相比之下，金特尔更加肆无忌惮，他无视了父亲和新公爵不善的甚至带着警告的表情。  
两人隔雨相望，谁都没有想过，再见时两人就将阴阳永隔。

5.  
金特尔的婚讯公布时，埃瑞克已经跟着哥哥一起去了柏林，他在市郊租了栋大房子，多特蒙德的小部分地产被文森特适当地出售了，伊杜纳城堡则留给仆人们打理。  
布尔基一听说埃瑞克回到柏林便跑去看他，他看见埃瑞克时不由得松了口气，虽然对方脸色不好，但精神尚可。  
没见过陌生人的猫咪冲着布尔基耸起了脊背毛发也炸开了，埃瑞克安抚性的拍了拍它，它便丢下布尔基钻进埃瑞克的臂弯里打盹。  
“符腾堡的女大公？”埃瑞克的问题让布尔基有些猝不及防，见布尔基没反应过来便补了一句，“我是说未来的金特尔太太。”  
布尔基不知怎样措辞才能避免让埃瑞克触景生情，便变着法子转移话题，“这个家族除了爵位也没什么值得炫耀的了。”  
埃瑞克笑笑，喝了口白兰地，“那他们还说是金特尔家高攀了？”  
布尔基尴尬的笑了笑，“老一辈嘛，偶尔犯糊涂难免的。”  
埃瑞克的眼底掠过一丝冷笑，然后不置可否地耸了耸肩，没有讲话。  
布尔基很担心埃瑞克，他总觉得让对方一个人呆着迟早会出事，便变着法约埃瑞克出门消遣。  
埃瑞克答应着但是总也提不起精神来，他越来越容易走神，甚至会在看歌剧时睡着，但他又不愿辜负布尔基的好意，只能强打精神捧场。  
装出强颜欢笑的样子让他疲倦不堪，但让他更加敏感的是金特尔那引得众人议论纷纷的婚事，在各种各样的社交场合都能听见人们议论金特尔家的富可敌国，他未婚妻家的祖上荫封是有多么尊贵，他总想，他明明也拥有那令人眼红的贵族血统，可惜就是个男的。  
那阵子埃瑞克总是做梦，不停的做梦，梦里都是他们过去的事，他梦见他和金特尔在跑马场的初见，梦见在英国旅行时他们在阿克琉斯雕像下和三流剧院换幕间隙的黑暗中的亲吻，梦见在路德维希港人来人往的码头上旁若无人的相拥。  
梦醒之后，他不难过，只觉得无力，他总是很难相信那些美好曾经发生在自己身上。  
后来，他明白了，人类都是乐于苟且偷安，并且溺死在美好回忆里的动物。  
而他自己确实最终选择留在了过去，再也没有回来。

6.  
尽管过去了很多年，布尔基都认为对于埃瑞克的英年早逝，他和金特尔都有责任。  
1896年的冬天格外漫长，柏林的雪连这几日都没有停，布尔基发现埃瑞克一直咳嗽，常常咳得气喘吁吁，但他不知道，那时候埃瑞克已经染上了肺结核。  
对于自己的病情，埃瑞克自己心里是有数的，他的母亲当年就死于肺结核，血液里有着这样的致病基因，他一点也不意外。  
除了不停的咳嗽，埃瑞克的病征一点也不明显，他轻易就骗过了布尔基，布尔基一直都以为埃瑞克只是感冒而已。  
等布尔基发现时，已经很晚了，那时医生对他的病情早已束手无策，甚至提出了毫无意义也毫无效果的愚蠢法子——放血，但被埃瑞克拒绝了。  
雪停了的那天早上，埃瑞克没有起床，他的精神很差，但仍然有气无力的抚摸着他的猫咪的后颈，他气若游丝地请求布尔基，他想见见金特尔。  
布尔基答应着，硬闯进了金特尔夫妇在柏林购置的别墅，他先给了金特尔一拳，才说了埃瑞克的请求，金特尔呆住了。  
两个人跌跌撞撞地回到埃瑞克的房子，才跑到门口他们就听见猫咪撕心裂肺的叫声，推开房门，埃瑞克躺在那里，毫无生机。  
金特尔扑了过去，匍匐在埃瑞克胸口的猫冲他龇牙咧嘴，死活也不让他靠近，甚至抓伤了他的手背。  
埃瑞克好像醒了，他睁开眼睛，目光有些涣散，他轻轻喊了一声，“马蒂……”  
金特尔说不出话来，好像是有一双手扼住了他的喉咙，只有眼泪不受控制地往下掉。  
埃瑞克没有再说别的话，好像没什么遗憾了似的，他闭上了眼睛。  
金特尔带走了埃瑞克的猫，猫咪把金特尔的手指抓的伤痕累累，金特尔没撒手，眼泪沾湿了猫咪的毛发。  
在柏林的白雪皑皑的街道上，他终于明白了痛不欲生的意味。

7.  
后来我还是辞职了，不过那已经是三年后的事情了。  
原因很简单，我的雇主打算搬去加拿大安享晚年，而我绝对不可能跟去加拿大。  
我得知以工代赈的田纳西大坝即将动工，便在那里谋了个职位，有钱拿就行。  
我的雇主临走前，留了五百美元作为馈赠，并且把这个故事的尾声告诉了我。  
金特尔先生和他家世显赫的贵族妻子的关系一开始是相敬如宾，后来渐渐到了貌合神离的地步，而女人的直觉是很可怕的，她从那只突然开始与丈夫形影不离的猫咪和那些隐秘的流言蜚语中得到了答案，但是她没有发作。  
一战过后，她的贵族身份在德国一落千丈，不得不跟着丈夫移居美国，而在美国贵族身份远不如她丈夫的万贯家财来的受人欢迎。  
金特尔先生刚来美国时有一个秘书，也叫埃瑞克，他被录取的理由和我一样，甚至他连长相都与那位故人有着三分相似。  
金特尔先生很信任他，对他的亲密程度甚至超过了对金特尔太太的态度，不过那位秘书运气不太好，后来死于一场突如其来的车祸。  
而这场车祸，金特尔太太脱不了干系。  
金特尔先生后来得知了原委，并没有立刻轻举妄动，几年后德国经济危机，金特尔太太娘家的产业化为乌有，甚至负载累累，金特尔先生先按下了这个消息，后来适时地透露给当时已经精神衰弱的金特尔太太。  
两个月后，金特尔太太死于癫痫，金特尔先生卖掉房产，搬出了城市。  
这个故事就是这样，很残酷，是世俗与偏见的产物，偏见逼死了他的埃瑞克，世俗逼着他就范，他和我说，在那个秘书死之前，他对自己的妻子确实仍抱有一丝歉意，后来连歉意都荡然无存。  
金特尔先生离开那天，纽约下着雪，花园里最后一朵鸢尾花都已经枯萎了，他抱着猫咪埃瑞克——从前那只的后代，坐进车里。  
隔着稀稀落落的雪花，我突然产生了一种奇怪的冲动，我冲着他挥挥手然后大喊：“再见，马蒂亚斯。”  
他愣愣地看着我，也不知道是不是落泪了。  
然后就是发动机的轰隆声，汽车消失在白茫茫的道路尽头。


End file.
